1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to cargo loaders, and more particularly to cargo loaders for loading cargo onto a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a forklift is used to load cargo onto a trailer (such as a container, refrigerated trailer, dry van, flat bed, and the like) or into a box portion of a box truck. The forklift must make several trips into and out of an enclosed trailer (or the box of the box truck) to load the cargo therein. This is a time-consuming procedure and increases the cost of cargo handling. A common problem encountered by forklift operators is a damaged or deteriorated floor inside a trailer or box. Further, the forklift may damage the interior of the trailer or box with the forks or mast of the forklift. Thus, a need exists for a device for loading cargo into an enclosed trailer, a box of a box truck, or onto a flat bed trailer that avoids the problems associated with using a forklift to load the cargo. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.